Potions et imprévus
by forbidden fruit
Summary: Hermione en a marre d’être seule, puisque Ron et Harry ont des petites amies, et pour savoir qui l’aime, elle récite une formule mais cela prend une tournure complètement inattendue…
1. Effets inattendus

**Potions et imprévus**

Bon, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic sur l'univers d'HP mais cette fois pour une Hermione/Rogue, j'adore ce couple ! Bon, c'est pas un scénario super recherché, c'est juste pour m'amuser un peu avec ces 2 personnages mais, si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester par une petite review si vous voulez que je mette la suite ! Sur ce, voilà la fic :

_Disclaimer :_ Tout est à JKR sauf cette fic !

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 1 :** Effets inattendus_

Hermione Granger était à présent en septième année à Poudlard et faisait toujours partie du trio qu'elle composait avec Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Mais le trio était moins unis, moins fusionnel qu'avant puisque Ron sortait avec une fille de Poufsouffle et Harry courrait toujours après Cho Chang malgré l'échec de leur relation pendant leur cinquième année. Hermione, elle, était toujours seule, sans petit ami, puisque personne ne semblait décidé à réaliser qu'elle était bien une fille. Pas même Harry pour lequel elle éprouvait une certaine attirance depuis quelques années maintenant.

Et, en ce moment, elle en avait assez et était bien décidé à changer ça. Elle allait fabriquer une potion qui, à l'aide d'une incantation, révèlerait ceux qui l'aimaient d'amour. Elle avait d'ailleurs déjà décidé qu'elle le ferait au cours de Rogue, même si c'était risqué, car elle y trouverait tous les ingrédients dont elle aurait besoin pour que la magie opère.

Elle patienta donc jusqu'au cours de Rogue et, là-bas, s'installa au fond de la salle de potion pour être plus tranquille. Le cours se faisait une fois de plus avec les Serpentards, alors elle devait se faire discrète pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Le maître des potions donna la composition de la potion du jour à concocter et s'assit à son bureau. Hermione alla chercher les ingrédients et fit mine de composer la potion du jour mais faisait en fait sa propre mixture. Elle fut enfin prête et elle prononça la formule. De la lumière jaillit, soudain, et se répandit tel de la neige sur les personnes présentes dans la salle. Hermione était impatiente du résultat et espérait qu'Harry se retournerait vers elle pour se déclarer mais la réalité fut toute autre. Severus Rogue s'approchait dangereusement d'elle, et elle eut peur de sa réaction car il avait bien dû voir cette lumière jaillissant de la potion. Elle se préparait à recevoir ses foudres mais, il se posta devant sa table et la souleva pour la mettre debout. Hermione se dit qu'il devait vraiment être extrêmement en colère pour la prendre ainsi. Et, soudain, il se colla à elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, fougueusement, avec passion. Hermione s'attendait à tout sauf à ça ! Le seul homme qui l'aimait était Severus Rogue, c'était le monde à l'envers, elle avait dû se tromper dans la potion ! Elle se surprit à profiter du baiser, après tout, c'était son premier et il était plutôt passionné !

Elle se dégagea finalement et prononça une formule pour annuler les effets de son sortilège. Severus revint à lui et s'éloigna d'Hermione, il se rappelait de tout. Rogue et Hermione se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et que toute la classe avait assisté à leur baiser et qu'ils étaient tous médusés par l'attitude de leur, d'habitude, froid et méprisant maître des potions.

Severus saisit sa baguette et se retourna vers les élèves, ils leur lança un « _oubliettes_ » pour qu'ils oublient cet incident et fut tenté de le lancer vers Hermione. Il se tourna vers elle, baguette en main, mais elle, ne voulait pas oublier. C'était le seul homme qui lui avait témoigné de l'affection de cette manière et même si c'était l'infâme Severus Rogue, elle ne voulait pas oublier. Elle saisit donc elle aussi sa baguette et lança un sort plus rapidement que Rogue. Un « _expelliarmus_ » pour être plus précis, il fut donc privé de sa baguette qui vola quelques mètres plus loin. Le professeur fut décontenancé, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle souhaitait conserver ce souvenir tout comme il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agit ainsi. Il la désirait depuis quelques temps déjà mais s'était toujours contrôlé, alors pourquoi avait-il craqué à ce moment sans raison logique apparente ? En effet, il ne savait pas qu'il avait été sous l'emprise d'un sort.

Il voulait clarifier tout ça avec Hermione mais ne pouvait pas le faire devant tous ces élèves, il leur ordonna donc de partir d'un ton sec, et dit à Hermione de rester.

**A suivre...**


	2. Les mauvaises idées d’Hermione !

_**Potions et imprévus**_

__

Voilà un petit chapitre, le temps que j'avance la fic et quand je dis petit c'est petit ! lol. Bref, merci pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir et surtout pour un début. Et si vous avez des idées qui pourraient améliorer cette fic, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Voilou, c'est tout !

_(Les réponses aux Reviews sont à la fin)_

_Disclaimer :_ Tout est à JKR, sauf cette ptte fic !

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 2 :**_ _Les (mauvaises) idées d'Hermione !_

Hermione se tenait toujours devant Rogue, baguette en main, elle réfléchissait à toute allure et une idée (qui lui paru bonne sur le coup de l'émotion, mais qui était plutôt douteuse) lui vint à l'esprit. Sans plus attendre et avant que Rogue ait pu prononcer un mot, elle lança un « _oubliettes_ » vers lui.

Le sort vint le frapper de plein fouet et le coup le propulsa à terre. Il se releva et regarda Hermione avec un air interrogateur : « Que s'est-il passé ? » Hermione improvisa, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, et répondit : « Vous m'expliquiez une potion quand le contenu a explosé, vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? » Rogue semblait perplexe face à l'excuse d'Hermione mais ne le fit pas remarquer : « Si, bien sûr » Hermione paru satisfaite qu'il croit tout de suite à son histoire. « Bon, et bien, je vais y aller maintenant. Je vais être en retard. » Et Hermione sortit de la salle.

Severus, lui, était perdu. Il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi mais il était convaincu qu'Hermione ne lui avait pas dit la vérité. Il le sentait. Après tout, n'était-il pas un maître de l'occlumancie et de la legilimancie et, toutes ces choses qui se rapportait au contrôle de l'esprit ?

Il n'avait plus de cours à donner de la journée, alors il décida d'essayer toutes les techniques de relaxation qu'il connaissait pour essayer de reconstituer le moment où il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé.

De son côté, Hermione se rongeait les sangs et se traitant de tous les noms. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? C'était stupide ! Et s'il réussissait à se souvenir, elle allait le payer pour avoir osé lancer un sortilège sur un professeur. Puis, dans toute la pagaille régnant dans son esprit, une sensation lui revint : le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec le maître des potions. Elle devait se l'avouer, ça avait été très agréable et si elle le pouvait elle retenterait l'expérience. Mais, malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas, elle avait effacé la mémoire de l'intéressé, il ne se souvenait donc pas qu'il s'était déclaré et encore moins qu'il l'avait embrassé.

Et, soudain, un éclair de 'lucidité' lui traversa l'esprit ! Même s'il ne se souvenait pas de ça, elle oui et, les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard étaient toujours les mêmes. Ca n'affectait en rien l'amour qu'il lui portait. Elle décida donc de jouer toute en subtilité avec lui, pour s'amuser, pour égayer les ternes journées qu'elle passait à écouter Harry et Ron parler de leurs histoires de cœur.

Elle voulait jouer à troubler Rogue par de petits gestes, certains regards. Elle n'avait pas peur qu'il la rejette comme elle connaissait ses sentiments, alors elle pouvait se le permettre. Elle voulait savoir comment il allait réagir et combien de temps il allait tenir.

Elle décida qu'elle entrerait en action dès le prochain cours de potion, ce qui était le lendemain.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

dragounette : Merci ! J'espère que cette suite te convient !

Djeiyanna : Merci et je suis allé faire un tour sur le HRFRHO, c'est une super idée et certains dessins sont superbes !

isabelle fontaine : Merci à toi aussi et j'espère que la suite t'a plu !

Melindra : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review et non, je ne t'en veux pas du tout, j'accepte la critique ! Et c'est vrai que mon style n'est pas terrible, donc à l'avenir je vais essayer de faire moins descriptif. (là, je pouvais pas trop comme il se passe pas grand chose !:o)

Kelian : Merci aussi ! (je sais je me répète !:) Et, c'est vrai que j'avais pas vu ça comme ça : Severus qui se fait doubler par une élève mais après tout, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle élève, c'est Hermione Granger lol ! Voilà, Et en espérant que cette petite suite t'ai plu !

_**Pour résumer, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review et pour les autres, merci de m'avoir lu aussi !**_

_RDV au chap. 3 !_


	3. Cours de potions ordinaire ou presque !

**_Potions et imprévus_**

Voilà le 3ème chapitre, un peu plus long que le précédent quand même ! J'ai fait un petit effort, lol. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire même si j'en suis pas super satisfaite. Mais, bon, à vous de juger. Et merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir et ça m'encourage à écrire la suite ! Sinon, pour le chap. 4, je ne sais pas quand il sera là mais ça prendra plus de temps parce que j'avais déjà écrit une partie du chap. 3. (Je sais pas si je suis clair là, mais c'est pas grave lol !)

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, sauf cette fic !

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 3 :** Cours de potions ordinaire (ou presque !)_

Le lendemain, Rogue en était toujours au même point : impossible de se rappeler quoi que se soit ! Il devait donner cours ce matin et c'était avec les Griffondors et Serpentards de 7ème année, ceux avec qui l'incident s'était produit. Et il savait que la clé de ses souvenirs se trouvait dans cette classe, c'était Hermione Granger, il était persuadé qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose et il était bien décidé à lui faire dire quoi.

Hermione, elle, rentra sereine dans la salle et s'assit à côté de Néville. Elle allait s'amuser à émoustiller Severus Rogue et cela la faisait sourire d'avance. Un peu de gaîté dans cette vie morne ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle le regarda entrer dans le cachot et pensa : « Que le spectacle commence ! ».

Rogue entra dans la salle et remarqua Hermione à côté de ce bon à rien de Londubat. Il remarqua aussi et surtout qu'elle était en train de le fixer et cela lui confirma son hypothèse sur le fait qu'elle lui cachait des choses.

Le cours débuta et au bout de quelques instants, Hermione leva la main (ce qui n'étonna personne). Rogue alla vers elle et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait. Elle lui répondit qu'elle n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'il fallait faire (ce qui étonna tout le monde :). Il fut surprit mais entreprit de lui expliquer la démarche à suivre.

« - Oui, je comprend bien quand vous l'expliquez mais je n'arrive pas à l'appliquer. Regardez. Quand je mélange ça ne donne pas ce qu'il faut.

- Evidemment vous ne tournez pas la potion comme il faut ! »

Rogue lui prit rapidement le manche des mains, outré par la façon dont elle tournait la spatule, prêt à lui montrer comment faire. Pour la démonstration, il fut obligé de se placer derrière Hermione. Elle, n'attendait que ça, elle lui avait demandé de venir pour pouvoir jouer le petit numéro qu'elle lui avait concocté. Elle le sentit dans son dos, très près d'elle mais il n'était pas assez proche. Elle se recula vers l'arrière de son tabouret faisant mine de se rasseoir correctement, et se plaqua contre le maître des potions. Il sursauta intérieurement, surprit par le corps d'Hermione collé au sien, ce corps qu'il désirait ardemment. Il ne se recula pas, profitant de l'instant. Ca ne se produisait que trop peu pour qu'il n'en profite pas. Il se sentit un peu honteux d'avoir des idées si déplacées face à un geste, qu'il pensait, innocent. Mais, ce qui se produisit ensuite lui fit un choc. Il sentait Hermione bouger contre son abdomen, comme un frottement qui lui fit monter un courant électrique le long de l'échine. Il essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, c'est à dire le mélange de la potion, mais cette activité n'était pas suffisamment passionnante, pour une fois, pour l'aider à se détendre. Hermione ne bougeait plus à présent, retenant presque son souffle pour évaluer la réaction de Rogue. Lui, ne pouvait penser à autre chose que le corps de son élève contre lui. Les idées malsaines aidant il se sentit durcir et se mit à prier pour qu'Hermione ne sente rien. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire avoir cette opinion de lui.

Mais, Hermione sentait bien cette présence contre son dos et elle sourit intérieurement à cette première victoire. Il réagissait exactement comme elle l'avait voulu.

Puis, la potion fut terminée, il s'écarta d'elle et lui demanda :

« - Alors, c'est bon maintenant, vous avez compris Miss Granger ?

- Oui, merci professeur ! » répondit Hermione avec l'air le plus innocent possible.

Rogue marcha rapidement vers son bureau où il s'assit pour cacher son excitation et il essaya de se calmer. Il entreprit de corriger des copies, ce qui eu l'effet espéré et il se détendit. Pourquoi avait-il réagit au quart de tour, il était si en manque que ça ? La présence d'une femme dans sa couche n'était pas chose fréquente, sans doute dû à son apparence peu attirante, et la dernière remontait à pas mal de temps déjà.

Soudain, une explosion retentit dans la pièce, ce qui sortit le maître des potions de ses pensées. « - M. Londubat, jamais vous ne réussirez une potion ? Cela fera 15 points de moins pour Gryffondor et si vous ne nettoyez pas ça tout de suite, les points de votre maison descendront d'encore 5 points ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » Neville opina de la tête, n'osant répondre et sentant le regard insistant du professeur sur lui, il laissa tomber maladroitement une branche de mandragore dans la mixture qui avait explosé, ce qui produisit immanquablement une deuxième détonation et une vive lumière en jaillit. Et, tout à coup, Rogue eut un flash dans son esprit, une très forte impression de déjà vu s'insinua en lui. Il en oublia Neville pendant quelques secondes puis se ressaisit pour crier : « Et 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor ! Vous pourrez remercier votre camarade qui a accumulé 25 points de moins en un cours ! Maintenant, il est temps de me rendre vos préparations, déposez-en un flacon sur mon bureau, sauf vous M. Londubat, je ne crois pas que cela sera nécessaire, néanmoins vous me rendrez 3 rouleaux de parchemins sur la potion que vous étiez censé faire aujourd'hui pour la prochaine fois.

- Oui, monsieur. » répondit piteusement Neville en finissant de ranger et nettoyer sa table avec l'aide de certains Gryffondors.

Une fois qu'il eut finit, Neville se précipita hors de la salle pour s'éloigner le plus possible de Rogue.

Ainsi, Rogue se retrouva seul quelques instants mais pas suffisamment pour se calmer avant l'arrivée des 1ères années qui pâtirent de la colère du maître des potions. Il aurait aimé se retrouver seul pour comprendre le flash qu'il avait eu, ce souvenir qui lui était revenu d'un coup, car il savait que c'était un élément de ce qu'il avait oublié récemment. Enfin, la fin de la journée arriva, au plus grand soulagement de Severus et de ses élèves, et il se retira dans ses appartements afin de se concentrer et de réouvrir la brèche qu'il avait entraperçu, dans son esprit, lors de l'explosion du chaudron de Neville.

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews :_

Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : Merci beaucoup ! Surtout si tu n'es pas fan des Herm/Sev, c'est plutôt flatteur que tu ais aprécie ma fic !

angelinadelacour : Merci et ok, pour les dialogues, je vais essayé mais j'ai du mal ! Et t'as raison vive les Her/Sev !

HelfiMalfoy : Merci et pour les chapitres, c'est vrai qu'ils sont trop court donc je vais les découper autrement maintenant, je pense.

U.$.Hermy : Voilà la suite et il n'y a pas eu (ou pas encore lol) de scène d'amour ! Moi non plus, ça ne me plait pas ce genre de chose, comme ça d'entré donc j'en ai pas mis ! J'espère que cette suite t'a convenu !

Kelian : Merci pour cette 2ème review, c'est super sympa ! Et pour la vengeance de Severus, il y en aura sûrement une, quoi que je n'en sois pas encore très sûre, mais vu son caractère...

Lana808 : Merci beaucoup ! C'est super gentil !

_RDV au chap. 4 !_


	4. Révélation

**Potion et Imprévus**

Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster la suite pourtant elleétait dans mon ordi depuis quelques mois déjà... Donc la voici, je ne sais pas si vous l'aimerez, perso je n'en suis pas très satisfaite !

Enfin, désolée de ne pas faire de remerciements pour chacuns par rapport aux reviews mais je les ai lu. Je vais essayer de tenir compte de vos remarques pour la suite. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps d'en déposer une, n'hésitez pas à le refaire ! lol !

**CHAPITRE 4 : Révélation**

Severus était dans ses appartements et se concentrait, encore une fois, pour retrouver une partie des événements qu'il avait oublié. La veille au soir n'avait rien donné de plus et il s'était endormi avec un sentiment de frustration. Et, ce matin, il était toujours aussi frustré de ne pas avoir réussit à se souvenir de cette maudite journée. Soudain, il replongea dans un flashback, le même que la dernière fois, mais il lui apparut plus clairement : _il marchait entre les rangs des élèves de sa salle de cours et vit un chaudron au fond de la salle s'illuminer, celui d'une jeune fille. Il s'approchait d'elle quand une pluie de lumière s'abattit sur les personnes présentes. Il s'aperçut alors que la jeune fille était Hermione Granger, puis, il sentit quelque chose changer en lui comme une libération. Il se sentait prêt à assouvir tous ses désirs sans aucune retenue et cela concernait en particulier la jeune fille en face de lui : Hermione Granger. Il eut l'irrésistible envie et besoin de lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle depuis des mois, de longs mois. Il parcourut alors la courte distance qui le séparait d'elle et …_

TOC TOC 

Rogue fut tiré de ses pensées par le son de quelqu'un frappant à la porte. Il était si près du but ! Il n'aurait pas été interrompu, il aurait probablement su toute la vérité. Le maître des potions était une fois de plus furieux et il pensa que la personne qui avait osé le déranger allait le payer s'il n'avait pas un motif d'une extrême importance.

Il alla ouvrir la porte : « Draco, que fais-tu ici ? » lança Rogue agacé. L'intéressé répondit : « Je suis venu vous prévenir qu'il s'est passé quelque chose dans les cachots, venez vite. »

Rogue sentit sa colère se transformer et il eut une montée d'adrénaline. Il savait qu'il pouvait croire Draco, il avait confiance en lui car malgré son apparence arrogante et mesquine, il savait que c'était un jeune homme qui était manipulé par son mangemort de père. Il ne faisait que lui obéir et suivre son exemple pour lui plaire. Le jeune Serpentard était le seul élève à connaître le mot de passe pour accéder à ses appartements.

Rogue suivit alors Draco jusqu'aux cachots. Lorsqu'ils furent proches de la salle de cours de potions, Severus put voir diverses choses étalées par terre, des plantes, des ingrédients de potions, … Il marcha plus rapidement vers la salle où se trouvait la réserve et une fois arrivé, il vit la porte des placards grande ouverte et des plantes et bocaux volaient encore à travers la pièce. Il entendit ensuite un rire caractéristique et compris tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. « Peeves, sort de là immédiatement ! » Mais, Peeves ne semblait pas d'accord avec le maître des potions et il lui lança un bocal. Il réussit à l'éviter. « Et arrête ça où je vais chercher le Baron sanglant ! ». A l'évocation du fantôme des Serpentards, Peeves prit peur et sortit à toute vitesse de la pièce. Rogue se tourna alors vers Draco : « Tu peux repartir à présent et merci de m'avoir averti. » Le Serpentard hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Le maître des potions se retrouva alors seul et entreprit de remettre à leur place les ingrédients les plus fragiles et pour le reste, il trouverait bien un élève à mettre en retenue pour une raison quelconque et ainsi lui faire ranger et nettoyer la pièce et le couloir. Il sortit alors et se dirigea vers le hall à la recherche d'un élève ayant commis la moindre petite faute.

OOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione était en train d'avancer des devoirs qu'elle devait rendre dans 3 semaines et elle avait commencé par les métamorphoses. Cependant, elle n'avait pas tous les livres nécessaires pour ses recherches, elle décida donc d'aller à la bibliothèque. Elle prit quelques affaires pour prendre des notes et descendit dans le hall vers la bibliothèque.

Marchant tranquillement, elle ne croisait personne dans les couloirs, tout le monde étant sortit pour profiter du beau temps. Elle plongea dans ses pensées, la tête vers le sol, absorbée par le devoir qu'elle était en train d'avancer. Si absorbée qu'elle n'entendit pas des pas rapides, accompagnés d'un bruit de froissement de capes, arrivant dans sa direction. Elle heurta soudain quelque chose de dur et leva la tête, ce qu'elle découvrit lui fit avoir un mouvement de recul. Elle venait de heurter le terrible maître des potions et il n'avait pas la tête de ses meilleurs jours ! Elle bredouilla alors de rapides excuses qui ne semblèrent pas le satisfaire. Il esquissa alors un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« - Miss Granger, que faites-vous à l'intérieur par un temps aussi radieux ? Et vous ne traînez pas avec vos deux acolytes Weasley et Potter ?

Non, professeur, je me rendais à la bibliothèque pour un devoir de métamorphoses !

C'est ce que vous dites, Miss ! » Severus était décidé à la pousser à dire quelque chose de travers en l'énervant et ainsi, il pourrait la coller car, c'était décidé, elle serait sa victime.

« - Mais si je vous le dit, professeur Rogue !

Je ne remet pas en cause votre côté studieux mais ce devoir est à rendre dans trois semaines il me semble, il n'y a donc rien d'urgent !

Mais, ça suffit maintenant, que cherchez-vous à insinuer ? » dit-elle vivement.

« - Rien, Melle Granger mais pour me parler ainsi, vous serez en retenue avec moi, et cette retenue prend effet dès à présent. Alors, suivez-moi !

Mais, c'est injuste, professeur, je n'ai rien fait !

En effet, mais c'est en prévision de ce que vous auriez pu faire ! Maintenant, taisez-vous et suivez-moi ! » Severus se retourna alors vers les cachots, esquissant un sourire sadique. Hermione, le voyant lui tourner le dos, compris qu'il ne voulait plus l'entendre et préféra le suivre sagement pour ne pas écoper d'une retenue plus importante. Mais, elle allait lui faire payer, à sa manière, cette injustice.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'aux cachots et une fois arrivé, Hermione vit le désordre régnant dans la pièce : « - Que s'est-il passé ici, professeur ? » Rogue hésita à lui répondre puis, dit finalement simplement :

« - Peeves !

Oh ! » Hermione fut surprise bien qu'elle connaissait cet esprit frappeur qui leur causait tant d'ennuis dans la château. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il oserait s'attaquer au maître des potions.

« - Votre retenue consistera donc à ranger et classer les ingrédients dans la réserve. Je pourrais éventuellement vous aider si votre savoir connaît quelques défaillances ! »

Hermione se sentit attaqué par cette dernière remarque et répliqua : « - Je pense que votre aide me sera inutile dans ce domaine, professeur ! Néanmoins, rien ne vous empêche de m'aider à ranger les bocaux sur les étagères !

Je ne vous permet pas, petite insolente ! Maintenant, rangez ! »

Hermione n'en dit pas plus, ne voulant pas braquer totalement son professeur. Elle se mit alors au travail et commença à ramasser les ingrédients de potions et à en remettre certains dans de nouveaux bocaux car ils s'étaient brisé en tombant. Elle reconnaissait la plupart des plantes et autres mais certaines lui posaient problème et elle les mit de côté afin de demander à Rogue ce que c'était, une fois qu'il paraîtrait calmé. Dans son coin, Severus était en train d'arranger et de trier certaines plantes abîmées par leur chute. Il se sentait passablement énervé mais lorsqu'il regardait vers Hermione baissée, en train de ramasser les bocaux, ses sentiments changeaient et il sentait, malgré lui et à son plus grand désespoir, une bouffée de tendresse l'envahir. Il aimait et désirait cette Miss-je-sais-tout qu'il avait toujours exécré. Il ne la supportait pas pour certains de ses côtés mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer pour d'autres. Peut-être parce qu'elle était la seule à maîtriser les potions aussi aisément que lui, il l'admirait pour ses compétences de sorcières, mais peut-être aussi l'attrait de l'interdit, elle élève et lui professeur et puis, par dessus tout, elle exerçait sur lui un charme qu'il lui était impossible d'expliquer.

Soudain, il replongea dans le flashback qu'il avait eu plus tôt dans la journée : _Il parcourut alors la courte distance qui le séparait d'elle et la prit par les épaules pour la soulever. Il ne put lutter davantage et la serra contre lui pour l'embrasser passionnément, il mit tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle dans cet unique baiser. Il fut étonné qu'Hermione ne le repousse pas tout de suite et ne le gifle. Puis, Hermione rompit le baiser et il l'entendit prononcer une sorte de formule. Il sortit tout à coup de son état de quasi-euphorie et le poids habituel de sa conscience lui retomba dessus, effaçant l'impression de liberté qu'il éprouvait quelques instants auparavant. Ajoutant à cela, il se souvint qu'ils étaient en cours et que tous les élèves avaient assisté à cette démonstration qu'ils devaient penser inimaginable, voire répugnante venant de sa part. Sans plus attendre, il saisit sa baguette et leur lança à tous un « oubliettes », il ne voulait pas que ce genre d'affaire s'ébruite à son sujet. Ensuite, il se tourna vers Hermione pour le lui lancer. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit choqué ou qu'elle pense à lui comme un être infâme et répugnant - quoi que cela devrait déjà être un peu le cas mais pour d'autres raisons – qui voulait profiter d'elle. S'il voulait faire ça, c'était pour son bien car il savait que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers elle n'étaient pas réciproques. Mais, lorsqu'il se décida finalement à lui lancer, Hermione avait déjà sa baguette en main et elle lança, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, un « expelliarmus ». Sa baguette vola alors quelques mètres plus loin et il fut réellement surpris. Pourquoi voulait-elle conserver ce souvenir ? Il était dérouté par son attitude inattendue. Jamais, il n'avait envisagé qu'elle aurait apprécié cet échange, car il venait de se rendre compte que cela avait vraiment été un échange et non un baiser volé, elle y avait répondu. Il voulu clarifier tout ça avec elle, il ordonna alors à tous les élèves de sortir et à Hermione de rester. Il se trouva donc seul avec elle dans la salle et réfléchissait à la façon dont il allait commencer à lui parler. Mais, soudain Hermione pointa sa baguette une nouvelle fois vers lui et étant désarmé, il ne put pas se défendre. Elle lui lança alors un « oubliettes » et il se sentit partir en arrière, propulsé à terre. Et puis, le trou noir._

Hermione remarqua l'absence de son professeur et s'inquiéta de son état. « Professeur, tout va bien ? » Severus sortit de ses pensées, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se souvenir. « - Oui, tout va bien. » Il comprenait tout maintenant, dont l'attitude d'Hermione pendant son cours. Comment avait-elle osé lui lancer un sort ? Il était son aîné et elle lui devait respect ! _Mais, là n'est pas la question !_ se dit-il car lui, avait bien osé l'embrasser et c'était un acte, à son sens, tout aussi répréhensible.

Il se remémora le cours de potion où il avait, quelque peu, perdu le contrôle sur ses désirs envers Hermione alors qu'il lui expliquait la marche à suivre pour la potion. Sa demande d'explication l'avait en effet étonné et ce qui avait suivit l'avait mis dans un état inimaginable mais il savait à présent pourquoi elle avait agit ainsi. Cette sale Gryffondor s'amusait avec ses sentiments, elle savait qu'il n'était pas insensible à ses charmes et elle en avait profité. C'était intolérable ! Il sentit des pulsions destructrices monter en lui mais il essaya de se contrôler. Puis, dans les méandres de son esprit obscur se dessina une sorte de plan et il décida de ne pas laisser paraître à Hermione qu'il savait qu'elle connaissait ses sentiments envers elle. Il la laisserait agir simulant son trouble pour la laisser croire qu'elle contrôlait toujours la mise puis, il essayerait de la prendre à son propre jeu en retournant subtilement la situation.

A suivre...


End file.
